


Slowly shattering for you

by daeyooners



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeyooners/pseuds/daeyooners
Summary: "I don't know myself without you,I'm here to stay."





	1. Chapter 1

Sungyoon arrives at the library in a rush and basically breathless for the running. He just remembered he had to return a bunch of books he took for his studies and obviously discovered the due date was, lo and behold-exactly today! His unlucky ass was extremely late as usual-he thinks. 

 

After returning every last one of the books he decides to prepare for the exam he'll be taking in a matter of weeks and starts looking around for some new tomes on which spend his precious youth's days instead of hanging out with his group of friends as he wishes to. Certainly not the happiest of the scenarios.  
Truthfully he was just trying to act like a responsible student for once after his mum ended up nagging at him because of that for the 100th time just the day before. 

 

He sits at one of the tables, the place is silent and he can surely concentrate better there than in the stuffed and gloomy room of the dorm. Like that he starts writing down some notes, a bunch of other stressed out studends around him; thanks to them he feels less lonely in this. 

 

Sungyoon was about to drop the pen he was holding in the hand and get a first-row-sit for the tete-a-tete between his forehead and the open book on the table-when he promptly snaps out of the nap he was taking in the broad daylight instead of doing what he was supposed to do there. He mentally notes to get a good rest that night, college was completely draining him.  
In that exact moment a tall, handsome guy approaches his table and sits right in front of him with what seemed a poetry book in his hands and a pair of glasses elegantly placed on his nose. The taller arouses Sungyoon's attention. He's sitting there, looking like one of those smart and quite intimidating persons who wouldn't spare a glance at him, but his figure, that was amazing: not too muscular, not too skinny but still well built, Sungyoon couldn't avoid to notice. 

 

The two of them spent several minutes absorbed in their reading. Well, at least that's what the tall guy was doing. Sungyoon, on the other hand, just stared blankly at his papers, occasionally sneaking glances at the other beautiful, he adds in his thoughts, boy.

 

After a whole hour in which Sungyoon spent half of it literally having his gaze fixed on him, the taller finally raises his head from the book and stares back at him, directly in the eyes, intensely. Sungyoon thought he could die just in that moment from the embarassment because, as much as he always hated to have people staring at him, he couldn't believe he shamelessy did a complete x-ray of the boy a while earlier. But the sight was amazing to him, he just wasn't able to stop himself from doing it. 

_"You know, it's a bit uncomfortable when you keep looking at me like that when i'm trying to peacefully read my book."_ says the taller. 

_"I-I'm sorry"_ mutters Sungyoon, his ears red from the embarassment.

With that the boy starts laughing, wrinkles forming at the side of his eyes and his bright teeth showing one of the best smiles Sungyoon ever saw in his entire life span. The only thought that crosses his mind in the exact moment is how cute the apparently intimidating man can look to him. Even the sound of his laughter was beautiful and refreshing.

 _"By the way"_ he continues as he gets up from his seat _"my time here is over so i guess this puts an end to our staring session for today. What a shame."_ he says jokingly. 

Gosh, he was so confident. Took Sungyoon an apparently endless moment to regain the ability to think straight and process what the guy was saying, but, luckily, he promptly gets up to stop him from going.

 _"Wait! May i know what's your name?"_ he asks, not finding any better excuse to hold him back just a bit longer.

 _"..Daeyeol, Lee Daeyeol"_ he replies a bit confused _"and you are?"_

_"Just call me Sungyoon"_

_"Well 'Sungyoon', I should really go now so, if you don't want to see me running late, you should kindly stop holding onto my sleeve as if your life depended on it"_ Daeyeol says trying to hold back a smirk.  
Sungyoon lets him go absolutely not knowing he would have seen Daeyeol again, sooner than expected. 

 

-

 

Sungyoon is just chilling in his dorm room listening to some of the playlists he prepared for the days he's too stressed to even get out of the room. He hears a knock on the door before it opens revealing Daeyeol's figure standing right in the entrance. He was holding his black backpack from one of its straps, a luggage at his feet and his usual glasses.  
Sungyoon suddenly gets up from his bed, his eyes wide opened for the shock. That was unexpected, totally unexpected. Who would have imagined the guy he saw just a few weeks earlier at the library would show up again, in his room. 

_"Sungyoon, right?"_ Daeyeol asks with a smirk _"I'm your new roommate, nice to meet you again."_ he says as he places his backpack on the only untouched bed of the tiny room. 

_"D-Daeyeol? What? I didn't know you were a student in this college."_

_"Well, I just transfered from another city. I was wondering if you could do me a favor and show me around."_

_"Of course!"_ Sungyoon replies without esitation.

Said that they start their college tour: Sungyoon shows him the classes, the cafeteria and all the things a new arrived should know about their college. They chatter and they seem to get along well as they talk.  
Sungyoon couldn't avoid to notice the fact Daeyeol already aroused a lot of attention from the other students. His passing by the corridors wasn't left unnoticed and who would blame them? Daeyeol was totally breathtaking, not only to Sungyoon, but also to the group of friends he introduced him to, a bunch of boys he met thanks to the dance club he took part in. Daeyeol is relieved to know they're all nice and easygoing people.  
Jangjun and Youngtaek were the mood-makers, he could tell at first glance. 

 

-

 

Months passed and, despite the undenaiable attraction Sungyoon felt for the older the first time they met, they became really close friends in no time, there wasn't a day they spent without hanging out all together, except for the times they had to desperately study for their exams, of course.

Daeyeol would occasionally drop by the dance club to read during their practice. The music wasn't disturbing to him, he was strangely able to focus more thanks to it. However Sungyoon soon noticed the latter was a man of few words, and he guessed, also few smiles. He only saw him laugh once and that was the time they first met at the library.  
He saw him smile in other rare occasions of course, especially thanks to Jangjun's and Joochan's lame jokes but something was off.  
Most of Daeyeol's smiles didn't seem sincere and Sungyoon thought the reason could be the veil of sadness he saw appear many times in the older's eyes. There are days when he isolates himself and seems to have built an impenetrable wall all around him. He doesn't talk and just reply with monosyllabic answers whenever he's asked something. He seems to be thinking about something or someone all the while.  


 

Sungyoon, in his own small way, was able to understand him just with a quick glance and Daeyeol was so thankful to him that in some occasions he even seemed to be starting to open a tiny, narrow door in that huge wall around his heart just for that boy who never left his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Sungyoon is sitting at his desk having a mental breakdown over his math papers, it's been hours already and he's _this_ close to give up.  
Daeyeol on the other hand stopped reading minutes ago, he's just staring at his back, at his ruffled and messy hair, grinning a bit at that cute sight of the poor thing on the verge of ripping off all the pages of his book.  
That's when his mind stopped working for a brief moment and he did something just following the crazy instinct he felt burning deep inside. He would have never imagined someone's back could be this attractive, he would have never imagined some day he would have felt the sudden urge to touch and be close to someone else but _"perhaps, this is the day"_ he thinks when he decides to get up from his bed, gets closer and leans on him. His cheek right next to the younger's feeling the warmth of his body, an hand placed on the desk to keep his balance.

 _"Do you need help?"_ he asks to Sungyoon who suddenly tenses up at the touch of Daeyeol's chest on his back. The older was so tall his body was practically embracing his own. 

_"I just keep on getting these exercises wrong"_ Sungyoon turns his head just to meet Daeyeol's face standing 1 inch apart from his nose. 

Daeyeol touches Sungyoon's hand, adverting the latter's gaze fixed on himself, and takes his pencil. He starts scribbling some tips on the paper, Sungyoon in the meanwhile was having multiple heart attacks at every slightest touch of Daeyeol's body on his.

 _"Hope this helps"_ says Daeyeol as he leaves the younger's side to go back to his reading

 _"Thanks..."_

All sort of thoughts starts crossing Sungyoon's mind. _"What was that just now?"_ he asks himself trying to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest. _"Why is it beating so fast?"_. _"Come on Choi Sungyoon, come to your senses, he's just Daeyeol!"_  
He tries to convince himself he wasn't blushing at all, that the sudden vicinity of the latter wasn't provoking any reaction in him, that his heart wasn't beating so fast he thought he could die just in that exact moment because of his friend. His friend, because that's what Daeyeol was to him and for the first time, just for a brief moment, Sungyoon might have wished it wasn't like that.

On the other hand someone on the bed was trying to hide a smile behind his book all along. 

 

-

 

It was a beautiful sunny day, nothing could have possibly ruined it. 

Daeyeol is in the practice room with the boys, he's reading a new book on a bench at one of the corners of the room while the others are practicing as usual. Suddenly the door opens and there, was standing a tall boy, pitch black hair and broad shoulders.  
Daeyeol looks up from the pages, his eyes wide open as he immediately gets up along one of the biggest smiles he ever showed stamped on his face and dashes toward the boy locking his arms around his neck surprising literally everyone, especially Sungyoon who never saw the older being that "clingy" with anyone. He tenses up at that sight. _"What's this feeling?"_ he thought as he felt like a stake hammered into his chest several times.

 _"Jaeseok! What are you doing here?"_ asks excited Daeyeol.

 _"Someone told me I would find you here. I came to see how my favourite person in the world was doing"_ a big smile on Jaeseok's face as he checks out Daeyeol's body in an attempt to know if he was fine and eating well, before Daeyeol turns to the other boys to make the introdutions.

 _"This is Jaeseok, my old time friend, and these from left to right are Jangjun, Joochan, Sungyoon, Jib..."_ as he's listing the names he could clearly feel someone's eyes fixed on him and his friend, it was Sungyoon who didn't look away for a second. 

After a little chat the two decided to leave and head to a cafè nearby the college leaving a visibly shaken Sungyoon in the room with the others. He couldn't stop thinking about what just happened, what were they doing in that exact moment and, more than everything, why was he feeling so upset. 

With all of these thoughts in his mind he went to take a stroll around the campus right after the practice, Sungyoon didn't felt like going back to the dorm right away. He wants to calm down, he wants to shrug off this aching feeling at the back of his heart, this useless and senseless feeling whose nature, he thinks, he's slowly starting to understand. 

However something he'd never wanted to see appears before him as soon as he opens the dorm's room and spots Daeyeol asleep in Jaeseok's arms, their faces just a few inches apart. Jaeseok is caressing the taller's cheek when his and Sungyoon's eyes meet and it becomes impossible for him to keep standing there, he just can't bear the sight of it any longer so he storms out of the room as fast as he can slamming the door shut waking up his friend.  
Daeyeol was a bit confused at first but he soon realizes something's off. He leaves Jaeseok and rushes out of the room to follow Sungyoon wherever he was headed.

 _"Sungyoon!! Choi Sungyoon!!!"_ he yells at the younger before reaching for his arm managing to stop him. 

Sungyoon on the other hand is trying to break free from the grip but Daeyeol pulls him closer and hugs him in an attempt to calm him down.

 _"Let me go, Daeyeol!"_ Sungyoon is trembling.

 _"It would be nice if you could explain me why the hell you run away like that before. You freaking scared the hell out of me."_ Daeyeol says as he loosen the grip, his eyes staring right at Sungyoon's ones.

_"You dare to ask me? Go back to being all lovey-dovey with your supposed "friend", you two seemed busy."_

_"First of all we weren't and even if we were what's your fucking problem, Choi Sungyoon?"_ the question comes out of Daeyeol's mouth way harsher than he wanted.

Those words hurt Sungyoon more than he expected. That's right, _"Who was he?"_ , Daeyeol was right, he thought. He wasn't in the postition to expect something from him, he was just his friend.  
It took Sungyoon a few seconds to find a good excuse that didn't imply the fact he actually was just damn jealous someone else could touch the older like that. 

_"For the record that's also MY room if you didn't notice, it was before you even arrived! I would like a warning before you invite a guest and have a session of who-knows-what-were-you-doing on the bed next to mine!"_ he replies visibly frustrated.

 _"That's too much, i'm done with you. Call me when you calm the fuck down instead of yelling at me for something so trivial"_ said that, Daeyeol leaves.

Sungyoon already regrets every single word he told him but it's too late now, the boy left for who knows where so he just decides it's better to go back to his room before he makes things even worse.

When he finally comes back gladly Jaeseok has already left and Sungyoon was able to spend some time on his own with his thoughts. Some tiny tears even left his eyes, in that moment it hit him so hard how much he actually cared for his friend, how much he wanted to hug him, kiss him or sleep right next to him just like Jaeseok was able to do.

 

-

 

A few hours later someone is trying to open the door, failing miserably. Sungyoon approaches the entrance just to find Daeyeol in an awful state, his forehead was burning and he barely could stand on his feet. He was probably running a fever.  
Sungyoon quickly helps him lay down on the bed, he takes off his shoes and tries taking off his shirt as well but Daeyeol is faster; he takes Sungyoon's face into his hands and stares at him for a few seconds in the only faint light of that night coming from a streetlamp.

 _"Daeyeol.."_ Sungyoon says with a soft barely audible voice.

In that exact moment Daeyeol places his lips on the younger's ones, shutting his mouth and kissing him like he never kissed anyone.  
Sungyoon couldn't believe that it was really happening and he just can't bring himself to stop it; he wanted it for so long, he waited for it for so long.  
Daeyeol's fingers were running through his messy hair as he kisses him, breathless. This is all Sungyoon ever wanted since he saw that boy in the library, he wanted Daeyeol, just for himself and he was finally admitting it for the first time.

However, that moment didn't last long. Daeyeol stops himself first, for who knows which reason, the same way as he initiated the kiss, to Sungyoon's clearly visible disappointment. 

_"I'm sorry.."_ the older mutters as he lays back on the bed and slowly falls asleep.

 

-

 

The morning after, to Sungyoon's disbelief, Daeyeol can't remember absolutely anything of what happened the night before. He just managed to thank the younger for taking him in and to tell him the fever went down and he's feeling quite better now. Even the argument they had just before _that_ seemed just a distant memory to Daeyeol.  


However Sungyoon keeps thinking about it even during practice that day, he wonders if he should clear things out with Daeyeol or if it's better to pretend nothing happened, even if the last option sounds so wrong to him. How can he even pretend that the one from the night before wasn't the best kiss of his life? How can he just pretend his heart wasn't beating like crazy for his friend?

 

-

 

Unexpectedly Daeyeol shows up in the practice room, holding onto his usual book as he sits in his usual spot.  
_"Everything as usual"_ Sungyoon sadly remarks in his head.

The practice starts and he tries his best to concentrate on the music and moves but something is definitely off, he points out. As he looks at his reflection in the mirror infact, he could clearly notice Daeyeol staring at him several times. He felt the latter's eyes slowly wandering over his figure, following every slight movement.  
The boy wasn't just reading his book in the practice room that day. For the first time he feels like he came there just for him, to look at him.  
And there he goes, smirking at Sungyoon's mistakes as the latter becomes too conscious of Daeyeol's gaze fixed on his body. Sungyoon, on the other hand, just badly wanted to wipe that smirk off his face with another kiss. 

 

-


	3. Chapter 3

Jaeseok is always around Daeyeol when they hang out with their group of friends and Sungyoon finds himself wanting to spend some time alone with him outside the four walls of their dorm room, which is barely the only time during the day when there's just the two of them.

 _"You know, you and Jaeseok are so close people even mistake you for a couple"_ says Sungyoon, a pinch of salt in his voice.

 _"What is that? Jealousy?"_ asks Daeyeol as he leans on Sungyoon's face who was standing on the bathroom doorway after taking a shower.

 _"W-what the hell are you talking about, why would i be jealous of you two?"_ the younger blushes at the sudden cut of distances.

Daeyeol finally laughs just like he did the first time they met and Sungyoon felt his heart jumping out of his chest at the sight, he was so happy to be the lucky person to whom the boy was showing that hidden side of his personality (along with Jaeseok but Sungyoon couldn't care less about him in that exact moment).

Daeyeol brushes off a wisps of wet hair from Sungyoon's face and finds himself lost in the latter's deep eyes.  
Sungyoon decides to go all in, he finally collects the courage to close the gap between their faces and takes Daeyeol's lips into an ardent and heated kiss, deeper and more intense than the first one.  
The older unexpectedly returns the kiss and runs an hand under Sungyoon's shirt feeling his skin under his fingers. They were touching, caressing and kissing some more. Nothing could have ruined that moment, everything was perfect. They wanted each other so bad, they longed for that contact for who knows how long.

 

They were both shirtless the moment Daeyeol decides to back off, breathless because of the kisses.

 _"I-i'm sorry, Sungyoon. I can't."_

_"W-what?"_ he just can't understand. He wanted it the same way as him, he could sense it.  
Why was he running away like a coward? That's what the younger wanted to know.

Daeyeol puts his shirt back on and storms out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Sungyoon thinking about what he did so wrong to make him run away like that. Despite him being the one who initiated the kiss, Daeyeol didn't say no at first and even seemed to like it so _"Why?"_. 

Days passed and none of them had the courage to bring up the topic.

 

-

 

The group of friends was sitting under a tree in the college backyard that day. Eating, laughing and fooling around as usual, but Sungyoon was in his own bubble all along. He was actually trying to avoid every possible contact with Deayeol because he was upset at the fact he left him in the middle of a make-out session without a proper explanation and it was just too awkward after what happened days before.  
Their friends couldn't help but notice the distance between the two. 

_"Hey, both of you"_ says Jangjun pointing at them _"you fought again over something stupid, right? Like Sungyoon took one of your books and didn't put it back in alphabetical order, Daeyeol?"_ Everyone laughs at that knowing well how big of a neat freak Daeyeol is, especially when it comes to his books.

 _"Or was it you who took Sungyoon's not-so-hidden reserve of jellies without asking?"_ continues Youngtaek causing another round of laughters from the boys.

Sungyoon really wishes for it to be something that banal so it would have been easier to make up for it, but it wasn't like that. This time it hurts so bad and none of them knows what to do. He just wanted to be with Daeyeol, like a proper couple.  
That's it, he admitted it to himself but nobody else could hear him. 

 

-

 

Strangely the same day Jaeseok asks Sungyoon to go have a coffee together in the cafè near the college. They aren't exactly that close but Sungyoon agrees anyway. After all he's Daeyeol's friend and because of that he thought he could put up with him for a couple of hours.

 _"Thank you for coming."_ states Jaeseok. 

_"No worries."_ blurts Sungyoon, colder than ice. He still can't forget the time he was being too affectionate with Daeyeol.

_"I called you here just because I noticed something happened between you and Daeyeol... Well, everyone noticed, I guess."_

_"I don't understand for which reason you think this can even remotely be your business."_ replies Sungyoon.

 _"Well, I'm his old friend and I don't want to see him hurt all over again because of some random dude"_ says Jaeseok getting a bit irritated at his attitude.

 _"Hurt?"_ thought Sungyoon. It never crossed his mind to hurt Daeyeol in any way possible but clearly someone else in the older's past dared to and Sungyoon was determined to know more about it.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ he asks.

 _"Daeyeol never had many friends, he was always by himself absorbed in the books he loves so much and nobody ever payed much attention to him anyway, not even his parents."_ Jaeseok explains, a sad expression on his face.  
_"There was a time though, when someone finally noticed him and approached that lonely boy."_

Jaeseok pauses for a couple of seconds and in those instants he seemed to be replaying the whole story in his head like some sort of movie. 

_"In no time Daeyeol opened his heart to that person, he let him in the walls he built around himself, but eventually the man he loved betrayed his trust and it took months for him to recover from that."_

Sungyoon couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

_"What the actual fuck? Who's this asshole, I'm gonna pu-"_ he's about to get up from his sit when Jaeseok interrupts him.

 _"Calm down dude, it's in the past and Daeyeol has already forgiven him."_ he says _"Sometimes I even wonder if he still feels something for him..."_ Jaeseok mumbles those words, barely audible. he clearly wasn't talking to Sungyoon in that moment but to himself.

Jaeseok ignores Sungyoon's puzzled face and continues _"Anyway don't you dare hurting him or making him cry or you'll have to deal with me."_ he says outright.

 _"I would never..."_ Sungyoon mutters. 

 

-

 

Weeks later the situation came back to normal.  
Sungyoon and Daeyeol came back to talk like before as well. Not because they actually talked things out but more because they were living under the same roof and sharing the same friends, so it was basically impossible for them to avoid each other. Also, after what Jaeseok told him, in some way Sungyoon wanted to let Daeyeol know he'll never hurt him or leave his side.  
No matter how messed up the relationship between them-whatever that was-is, he can't hide his feelings anymore and, more than anything else, he can't hide how much he cares about Daeyeol.

 

-

 

That day Sungyoon decides to spend some time with his bestfriend Jangjun. They went to the mall to buy some new clothes since the weather was getting hotter and use this occasion to talk, like they used to do in the past.  
That's one of those rare moments they can have without their group of friends costantly tagging along. They love them but they really needed a day just for themselves.  
Sungyoon likes to spend his free time with Jangjun since he's always cheerful, funny and, most importantly, he never refuses to go shopping with him, something none of their friends is really fond of.  
They were bestfriends since childhood and both of them helped each other a lot whenever they felt down or needed a shoulder to cry on. Sungyoon actually hopes he can find some comfort in Jangjun's presence.

They stopped at a cafè to rest a bit before going back to their shopping.  
There, at a tiny table made just for two, were sitting Daeyeol and Jaeseok. Sungyoon's eyes wide open as Jangjun was approaching an empty table near them to sit down and place an order. He hated to admit it but he was burning, burning in jealousy. He should have been the one with Daeyeol that day. 

_"Let's go somewhere else."_ he said as he rushed out of the door. 

Jangjun on the other hand couldn't do anything but follow him. 

_"Why are we changing place and why the hell are you running Choi Sungyoon??!!"_ he asked trying to keep up with his friend's pace.

Sungyoon stopped abruptly. _"You didn't see those two?"_

_"Who?? Daeyeol and Jaeseok?"_. The older nods at the question. 

_"They're probably trying to go back together. Now that I think about it they never leave each other's side, I'm kinda jealous."_ Jangjun laughs it off, not knowing what he just provoked.

_"Go back together?"_

_"Yeah, you didn't know? They were actually a thing a year or so ago. Don't know about Daeyeol but Jaeseok still feels something, for sure. You don't look at your friend with those eyes."_ Jangjun points out.

Sungyoon felt the ground collapsing under his feet at those words. He didn't had the strenght to say anything back, he just asked Jangjun if they could head back home because he wasn't feeling well. It was the truth in some way.  
He didn't expect Jaeseok to be Daeyeol's significant other in the past and he didn't expect him to be still that close to the boy. Sungyoon felt so stupid thinking about the moments they shared together.  
_"Those kisses didn't mean anything to him?"_ he thought. All the words, the late night talks after watching a movie together, their jokes, all the things they've been through. The most banal and underrated like Daeyeol waking him up in the morning when he was too tired to even hear the alarm ringing non-stop, were precious memories to Sungyoon. All those things made him love Daeyeol, not just the fact he was undoubtedly stunning.  
Was there even a future for the two of them? Sungyoon felt used, he wanted an answer and he wanted it as soon as possible.

 

-

 

Daeyeol was getting out of the shower after the coffee he had with Jaeseok when he bumped into Sungyoon who was carelessy standing right on the doorstep. He held onto his arm to prevent him from falling. They stared at each other for who knows how long. Their eyes were talking by themselves, both of them wanted the other so bad, their hearts beating like crazy. 

_"I'm sorry."_ said Sungyoon, colder than expected.

Daeyeol never heard him talk with that tone, especially to him, he was different. Sungyoon's voice was usually soothing and he loved how it was able to calm him whenever he was stressed out. He was taken aback by the sudden change. Something was definitely off. 

_"Hey, are you alright?"_ he asks leaning a bit on the latter, truthfully worried.

 _"When did you expect to tell me you and Jaeseok were or still are, i don't even know anymore, an actual couple?"_

_"... who told you?"_

_"It doesn't matter who told me what, Daeyeol. We freaking kissed, TWICE. What are we exactly? Do you still love him?"_

_"I don't."_ the older replied, sincerely.

 _"Well, I don't believe you! So stop confusing me, stop kissing me, stop making me feel things for you, stop making my heart beat so fast! I'm so freaking tired of feeling this way and not being reciprocated. I'm such an idiot for loving someone who would never love me back the same way I do."_ Sungyoon felt the tears running down his cheeks as he pronounced those words. He was frustrated, all he wanted was to love Daeyeol and for that love to be requited, but everything was ruined now.  
He couldn't think straight, he couldn't get out of his head the fact that both Jaeseok and Daeyeol still felt something for each other. 

Daeyeol was speechless, he didn't know how to reply. _"Love?"_ , Sungyoon loved him? He couldn't believe what he was hearing, none of the words he could have used in that moment would have been enough for the younger and to himself to explain how he truly felt.  
He just remained silent, like a coward.

 

-

 

_"Can't you see all the ways my heart is slowly shattering for you?"_


End file.
